The mysterious half-sister of Aelita
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: When the last of Franz Hopper's diary is uncovered, it is discovered that Aelita has a long lost half-sister? Who is it?
1. Long Lost Sibling?

**Story: **The mysterious half-sister of Aelita.

**Chapter: **Long lost sibling?

**Summary: **When the last of Franz Hopper's diary is uncovered, it is discovered that Aelita has a long lost half-sister? Who is it?

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

****On this particular Saturday morning I was sat in Jeremie's room, watching him discover the last bit of my Father's diary. We was meant to be in Gym, but Jim, our Gym teacher, had broken his leg, so they let us do whatever we like during what was meant to be our Gym lessons, at least until Jim's leg is better.

"Hey Aelita, I found a video clip, come watch it." Jeremie signed for me to kneel down next to him as he clicked open a video file. It was recorded just before me and my father left for lyoko.

_"Today is the day that I have planned for me and Aelita to go on lyoko. I honestly wish Aelita's younger half-sister who she hasn't seen since she was 6 could come, it would have been a nice reunion. But sadly, I am broke and can not afford to ask her mother to bring her on a plane from all the way from Japan. That is a shame." _The video then finshed.

"Is that true?" I asked Jeremie, because for as far as I can remember, I do not have any siblings. "I'm guessing so, I mean why else would Franz say it?" Jeremie joked. "Anyways, I only have the approximate location of where she currently lives. According to this, she is in Misora city, as a witch apprentice." Phew! At least there is some information about her!


	2. We begin our search!

**Story: **The mysterious half-sister of Aelita...

**Chapter:** We begin our search!

**Summary: **When the last of Franz Hopper's diary is uncovered, it is discovered that Aelita has a long lost half-sister? Who is it?

* * *

**Aelita's POV (Factory)**

According to the last bit of information found in Franz Hopper's diary, I have a half sister! Jeremie said that because we have the rest of the day off, we can use his new teleporter system (We've tried it, and it works for once!) to go search for her as I'm really wanting to meet her! However, at first he had doubts about languages and the barrier between us and the people of Misora city, but that was because, he forgot that we could bypass that, if Yumi came.

So me, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi all go onto lyoko and await our teleportation to Misora city. It took us a while, as Yumi was teaching us some useful phrases, such as hello (Kon'nichiwa) and my name is (Watashi o namae wa) which will help us a lot.

Within 5 more minutes Jeremie has set up the program and we are being teleported to Misora city. It seems very pretty once we get there.

We enter a shop called the Maho Dou to find directions to the elementary school. When we walk inside it is a bakery, and one of the waitresses look at us. She is a young girl, infact elementary school age, with red hair in large buns either side of her head. She is surprised to see us walking in, maybe because she is my half sister. We instead drop the idea of asking for directions, and deside to ask her if she knows my half sister. Yumi is the only one talking out of us 4.

Yumi: こんにちは。私はYumiよ。これらは、私の友人Aelita、Jeremieは、OddとUlrichです。

Doremi: ああ、[OK]をクリックします。

Yumi: 万が一、あなたを行うHopper Aelitaに関連する誰かを知っていますか？

Doremi: いいえ、私は私の友人に頼むつもりです。

The girl, whose name is Doremi, then calls for her friends Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko and Onpu, who we know as a worldwide idol. We then ask for them all to come onto lyoko, so we can enrol them in Kadic whilst Jeremie works on a DNA tester.

They are then sent to lyoko, and then everyone else including myself is transferred to the scanners in groups of 3.


	3. Getting to know them better

**Story: **The mysterious half-sister of Aelita.

**Chapter: **Getting to know them better...

**Summary: **When the last of Franz Hopper's diary is uncovered, it is discovered that Aelita has a long lost half-sister? Who is it?

* * *

**Aiko POV**

I am unable to explain to myself what just happened. We were on some kind of virtual world, I'm guessing, but it didn't last that long. Before we all knew it, we were being what's known by Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Jeremie as 'Devirtualized'. Everything turned to black - Then, we were in some kind of scanner room.

"This isn't our business, but are you 5 by any chance Witch Apprentices? Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret in the unlikely event that you are..." Ulrich smiled as he asked. Me, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu and Momoko gave each other scared faces before Doremi stood up straight and said that yes, we are witch apprentices. Aelita was shocked at this.

"Hmmm, well the reason we needed to know is because Aelita's half sister is a witch apprentice to be honest, living in the same city as you 5. Are there any other witch apprentices in Misora city?"

"Not that we know of..." Hazuki said in a calm but unsure voice.

"But what if there is? We should use magic to see!" Onpu shouts.

_"Pritty Witchii Onpu-chii!"_  
_"Pritty Witchii Aiko-chii!"_  
_"Pritty Witchii Hazuki-chii!"_  
_"Pritty Witchii Momoko-chii!"_  
_"Pritty Witchii Doremi-chii!"_  
_"Ok guys, we need to do magical stage." Momoko said. We all got into a rough pentagon._  
_"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyaka Ni"_  
_"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni"_  
_"Pameruku Raruku Takaraka Ni"_  
_"Pururun Purun Suzuyaka Ni"_  
_"Perutan Pepton Sawayaka Ni"_  
_"Magical stage! Teleport us to Aelita's half-sister!" _

Strangely, nothing happened.  
"Well thats strange." I said, "Our magic normally works for teleportation."  
"Prehaps that means -" Doremi started.  
"One of us is it!" We all finshed.


	4. Who is it? P1

**Story: **The mysterious half-sister of Aelita.

**Chapter: **Who is it? P1

**Summary: **When the last of Franz Hopper's diary is uncovered, it is discovered that Aelita has a long lost half-sister? Who is it?

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

****"Well, we now know that her half-sister is one of us... which is a improvement." I said, "The problem is, we don't know which one of us it is!"

"We won't know until we have a plan." Ulrich explained, "Einstein, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I'm 99% certain I'm able to make some sort of DNA comparer, however, it will take a while, either you 5 go back to Misora city, or..." Jeremie started to say before Odd interrupted him "I could write fake letters to let them in Kadic, just like I did with Aelita when we first materialized her!"

"What about our parents?" Doremi enquired.

"You can go back and ask them, I guess." Yumi said. Everyone agreed.


	5. Who is it? P2

**Story: **The mysterious half-sister of Aelita.

**Chapter: **Who is it? P2

**Summary: **When the last of Franz Hopper's diary is uncovered, it is discovered that Aelita has a long lost half-sister? Who is it?

* * *

**Momoko POV**

****Well, Odd's idea worked! Me, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu and Aiko are now members of Kadic - atleast until Jeremie sorts out the DNA comparer. Doremi and Hazuki are sharing a room, same goes for me and Aiko, but Onpu is well known here as she is famous and there for they've given her a room to herself. Of course, me and Aiko don't mind, but we're not sure if Doremi and Hazuki are feeling the same way about it.

I was putting in the last of my clothing into the drawer and Aiko was lying on her bed when the same big fellow with a broken leg came in and shouted at us.

"Asuka! Senoo! Go to your next lesson in Room S07!"

We ran straight to S07.

When we got there, we saw that Doremi and Hazuki was already in the classroom, and Onpu was certainly signing autographs. We walking inside. Our chemistry teacher, Mrs Hertz, told me and Aiko to introduce ourselfs. I introduced myself first, then Aiko introduced herself straight after. We then took our seats behind of Doremi and Hazuki. "Momoko, do you know where Onpu is?" Doremi whispered to me.

"Signing autographs." I said.


	6. It's completed!

**Story: **The mysterious half-sister of Aelita.

**Chapter: **It's completed!

**Summary: **When the last of Franz Hopper's diary is uncovered, it is discovered that Aelita has a long lost half-sister? Who is it?

* * *

**Jeremie POV**

****"Hey guys! I have some great news!" I exclaimed to the gang. "I've finished the DNA Comparer software!" Everyone cheered, especially Aelita, who then said "I can finally know who my long lost half sister is! Let's go to the factory after school!"

Everyone agreed. The day however, went really slowly. All of us were thinking of after school. When the school day was finally over, we all went to the factory.

**At the factory**

"Well everyone, this is the moment we've been longing for! 5 days we have all been waiting! We've all have came closer together as we have been though those 5 long days, but now we must see who is blood close to Aelita!" Everyone cheered. "So, everyone go down into the scanners, 1 by 1 I am going to scan you, starting from Doremi. Aelita doesn't have to be scanned, I have her DNA already."

"Lets go!" Doremi and the other 4 yelled as they went down to the scanner room.


	7. And the half-sister is

"Good news, Everyone!" Jeremie announced "I've finally got the results from the DNA comparer! I know who Aelita's half-sister is!"

Everyone cheered, except from Hazuki. "How do we know it's accurate?" She said.

"I can assure everyone that it is accurate, because I ran the program 3 times." Jeremie said in a proud tone, "So, is everyone ready to see which one of our friends is Aelita's half-sister?"

"Well, I can tell you that Aelita's half sister is... Aiko.


End file.
